Slashers hope
by followeroftheprince
Summary: Ankor has been defeted, the gang has partied to enjoy the victory even though it was a bit too simple to defeat him. But what should they do when two murderers rise during this time of peace? And what will they do when they learn that they are helping everything? (Disclaimer) I don't own EBF
1. Introductions made

**AN: Ya I know I got a lot of unfinished fanfics but I want to have a lot its fun so enjoy this 3rd person story "Slashers Hope"**

"Well its official since we beat Akron there has been nothing to kill then eat so I am BORED!" Said Matt. "You know Matt I've been thinking we haven't done much together recently so why not we just separate for now and meet some time later k?" Said Natalie. No they are not dating she's just talking from going there own separate ways as friends not Bf/Gf. "Ya that might be best well I guess this is goodbye for now Nat." Said Matt before starting to leave. "Yah uh bye Matt." Said Natalie before leaving in opposite direction.

"I wonder if that was really the best of ideas… oh well we will meet again if fate wants us to I just wish I had the courage to tell him how I felt before he left." Said Natalie to herself. "Hey what's this?" Matt said while finding two wanted posters on one shown a girl with cat ears and a scythe it explained her as an albino with white hair and red eyes her scythe is the only known weapon the scythe was overheard as called fostered hope and was last seen with the male that's also wanted while the two were leaving a murder scene. Her name was unknown and her estimated age was 16 also she wore a tight white leotard like outfit.

On the other poster it warned of a male with jet-black hair and eyes with solid red gauntlets that can make long blades extrude from them which the blades can unlink to become like a bladed chain still attacked to the gauntlet that were also over heard to be known as bloods revenge he was last seen wearing a black mages cloak. Seeing the chance to start at the least a short adventure Matt went after the last place they were seen which was really close by.

Lance just goes buys a gun and looks for the next… ya he ain't gonna be doin much for a bit. Natalie was wandering in a town adjacent to the one where the murderers were last seen and she stopped for a bit to rest due to walking near a corner and overheard what seemed like two people talking. "Please Lucas we need to stop with this senseless killing it's starting to get to far." Said some female voice. "It's not Lucas anymore since my life was destroyed so will my name its now Blade remember. I'm sorry Sy but these people are trying to bring this Ankor back to life and I won't hear another took a fate like mine you can stop but I'm truly sorry it's now my job to put an end to these people." Said as Nat guessed Blade. "I can't keep killing people no matter the intentions so I-I have to leave goodbye Lucas." Said Sy before she left the alley noticeable crying and accidentally bumping into Natalie.

"Oh I'm so-." Said Sy before she noticed Natalie had her staff pointed at her and had backed away a bit. "St-stay away from me. I'm w-warning you." Said Natalie. "What but I'm not gonna hurt you." Said Sy. With that Natalie lowered her staff "But you were just talking to your friend about killing." Said Natalie. "He's not my friend anymore he's changed become obsessed about fixing what he thinks was a person who wronged him." Sy said with a sigh. "Well why not go with him and try to stop him not just gi-" Natalie was about to say before there was a loud clash. "What was that?" Said Sy. "I think it's an idiot I know come on." Said Natalie.

"Who the hell are you." Said Blade While grabbing onto some big golden sword with his chain blade. "I am Matt and you are dead." Said Matt while randomly attempting to slash even though Blade had his sword wrapped. "What is wrong with you, psychopath!" Said Blade. "MATT YOU IDIOT!" Yelled Natalie. "Oh hey Natz I kind of got this." Said Matt who unfortunately was winning "Reverse time." Blade said before whipping his blade disarming Matt. "Ooooooh crap." Said Matt. "Gotta save him now ugh idiot." Said Natalie. "Prepare to lose." Said Blade then almost slashed but some star looking thing smashed him.

"BLADE!" Sy had yelled before running over to him. "Wait that's Blade?" Said Natalie to nobody. "Blade are you ok?" Said Sy in a worried tone. "Freaking magic hurt but I'm ok. WATCH IT." Yelled Blade before pushing Sy and barely guarding from a slash. "Alright you almost hurt my friend, prepare to die." Blade said before charging at Matt. "Be careful Blade." Said Sy before going back over to Natalie.

"So he's your friend?" Natalie asked. "Ya he's my thick headed friend he never takes my advice." Said Sy. "Ok he's kind of cute though." Said Natalie. "W-What." Said Sy. "Just kidding but maybe you aren't." Natalie hinted. "I uh um your friends dieing." Said Sy. "Oh god YOU IDIOT I ALWAYS HAVE TO SAVE YOUR BUTT!" Yelled Natalie.

About 5 hours of Blade and Matt fighting while Sy and Natalie were talking supporting the other every now and then Both guys collapsed not out of blood loss but they are just dead beat. "AAAAAAND LADIES AND UNCONCIOS GENTLEMEN IT'S A TIEEEEEEE!" Yelled Lance. "Oh what's up Lance?" Asked Natalie. "Not much who's the new girl?" Noted Lance. "This girl has a name and it's Sy." Noted Sy.

**That's enough for now people come back next time in "Slashers hope".**


	2. FIRE BURN GROUND HARD!

**I am stuck on Sonic so don't expect much from this story.**

After they fought the two were unconscious for about 3 hours in which Lance, Nat, and Sy talked though not about their pasts. "Ow my head what happened?" Blade asked. "Oh you fought that other dude in till you both passed out. Actually you knocked him out and got hit in the head by a star again. Hey where's your mask?" Sy summarized. "AAAAH I hurt!" Yelled Matt.

Then he walked over to the others forgetting that they went different ways for about 1 hour and getting hit in the head by Natalie's Nirvana while she forgot about it's 'abilities' because after vines almost skewered Matt. "AAHH HELP! NEEDED! NOW!" Matt yelled. "Well you shouldn't have just got in a fight with a random person." Nat had said before helping him out of the vines.

Blade had picked up the front of a carved skull and put it back on his face. "Why did you attack me jerk?" Blade demanded. "I saw a wanted poster one with you on it one with her on it so I thought it would lead to at least a short adventure." Matt explained. "Great now I'm wanted for killing those freaks." Blade complained. "See that's why I attacked you killed people." Matt said. "Ok your starting to annoy me so shut it." Blade said.

So pretty much Nat and Sy talked about stuff. Matt and Blade/Lucas argued and Lance took a nap. It went on for a bit in till Sy and Nat noticed a dragon had appeared and started burning things. The place around Blade and Matt was on fire and they hadn't noticed. Yup they are that dumb at times.

So Natalie hit both of them with a lucky star "Hey idiot's dragon here to kill." Natalie had said angrily. "HOLY CRAP A DRAGON!" Matt had yelled then dashed in slashing it. "Is he always that dumb?" Blade asked. "Unfortunately yes." Natalie said with a sigh then woke up Lance so he could help.

"Hey shouldn't we help them fight the dragon?" Sy mentioned. "Do we have to?" Blade complained. "Yes now get you cursed butt moving." Sy said. "Don't mention that please." Blade said while going over. "Fine grumpy." Sy said then shot a fireball at the dragon.

"I could have sworn dragons were anti magi's and breathed fire." Blade said then Sy face palmed. "I am an idiot." Sy said before going over to slash it. "Well while they do that I will be taking the stairs also known as its tail." Blade had said before climbing onto its head and with his blades taking out its eyes. "NO SIGHT FOR YOU!" Blade yelled while getting the eyes off his blades. "Is he always that cruel?" Natalie asked Sy. "No he just has his own way of taking care of things." Sy said before Blade jumped INTO its mouth. "BLADE!" Sy screamed. Blade got near its stomach before stopping himself. "Now let's see the stomach prevents the food and acid from damaging the organs so if I cut it like so It should kill the drag." Blade said before cutting open its stomach and aciding its organs. "Now to get out before the dragon decides to hurl or something." Blade said then climbed out then got fired out of its mouth. "AAAAAHHHH FIRE BURN FIRE BURN!" Blade yelled as he hit the ground. "FIRE BURN GROUND HARD FIRE BURN GROUND HARD!" Screamed the burning Blade before getting frozen by Natalie. "Oops." She said before getting Blade out of the ice. "Uh we should run because the drag is gonna die soon and we are still next to it." Blade stated before the dragon started falling over. They then moved out of the way of it ya know to avoid getting crushed. "Hey I overheard you say 'get your cursed butt moving.' what do you men by that?" Lance asked. "Uh when I was younger I was hit by a blinding curse but at the same time hit with something to restore my eyesight so I kept the black eyes and left the blinding." Blade explained. "Huh well that doesn't sound that bad" Matt said.

"Well now that we are acquainted can I ask why you are wanted?" Lance asked. "Oh uh I'm going and killing a select few of followers of that Ankor. Their attempt are to revive Ankor and I set it to myself to stop that because when they do he is going to be stronger then he ever has been." Blade summarized. "Um all I heard of that was blah, blah killing blah, blah Ankor so I'm joinin." Matt said. "Who invited you?" Blade asked. "It's either I come with or we go separate close." Mat mocked. "Ugh fine anyone else coming?" Blade asked. "Me and I'm pretty sure Sy are out." Natalie said and Sy nodded. "I get to shoot more stuff so I'm in my tank hasn't been used in forever." Lance said.

"Okay then well be seeing you girls later." Blade said before walking off. "Girls." Lance said before following. "See ya later Nat and Sy." Matt had said then left. "Did we just let three of the most dangerous and stupid people on earth team up and leave?" Sy said. "Um yes, yes we just did. But they can't get into that much trouble right?" Natalie questioned. "Ya they can't." Sy said before they walked away.


	3. Before

**AN: Exposition B3**

"Question, Blade," Matt asked.

"Wassup?" Blade responded.

"Do you know where any of these people even are?" Matt questioned. It had been three days since Matt, Lance, and Blade had left the last town and it seemed to Matt and Lance that the last of their party had no clue where he is bringing them. Nor did he seem to know where he needed to go in the first place.

"Hell no, I usually wander till I see something that attracts my attention then I simply look about the location and act upon what I find," Blade responded causing the rest of his party to lose a bit of faith in his "killer" image.

"Sooooo when do we get to the killing part?" Matt questioned before a smell of fish began flowing through the air.

"How about now?" Blade claimed before a small militia of cats appeared from a nearby bush and two Trojan kitten forts dropped down from nearby trees.

"Now how long did it take for them to get those up there?" Lance questioned before firing a round straight through one of the warriors shields and in turn, it's face.

"Maybe they're smarter then given credit for?" Blade said noting their "weaponry"

"But it doesn't make much sense. I mean how would the branch it was sitting on even support that weight," Lance said incendiary round into the closest horse, lighting it and the nearby forest on fire.  
>"Nice going hero boy that should take out most of the other ambushes that they have planned," Blade said sounding genuine in this.<p>

"Great idea," Matt said before cutting the other horse in half with his fire bushido, causing that one to also go alight and for more forest to begin the burning process.

As Blade wrapped his chain-blade around two of the nearby cats and "introduced" their heads with two others leading to the wonderful sound of bones breaking a thought occurred to him, _Don't fires spread from trees fast?_

"Wait a sec," Blade said about to stab another cat.

"What?" Matt said while stabbing a cat.

"If the forest is on fire, won't we burn with it?" Blade questioned.

"Craaaaap" Lance said face-palming.

"Well time to leave," Blade said sneaking away at the speed of a scared idiot from the fire that they created.

-Back with Natalie and Sy-

"Do you think that your friends are fine with Blade?" Sy questioned after thinking of how Blade tends to jump to certain ideas while she and Natalie walked about.

"Matt and Lance might be stupid at times but what could the worse thing they do be, Cut down a few trees because they think it's evil?" Natalie said trying to assure herself at the same rate.

"I guess you're right, Blade never really figure out magic, besides being able to rewind bodies through short jumps of time."

"Short jumps of time?"

"If he's touching someone he can send his body and that persons body back in time, keeping them at the exact time you started in while you body would be like at that point although it only works for short jumps and only if you're alive."

"Wow, it seems like you know a lot about him, care to share some?" Natalie questioned stopping walking.

Sy stopped walking then began thinking and checking what she actually remembers of him. While she was one thing important came to her mind, when they began this stupid quest.

-Transition-

It is a bright, sunny, cheery day you might see in a cartoon and there are two kids, one human, one a little less human, were playing in the stereotypical forest that lays so nicely to the side from the fields that a village rests upon, a village that would be nice and normal had one of it's members never heard of one name. The two children decided when they first met that they were going to be adventurers for reasons they never really thought about. Now, a few seven years after, no more then their emotions of friends have grown and they decided that now they shall begin their adventure.

"This is so exciting!" Sy squealed, having spent most of her time in the village she never really got much excitement in her life.

"It isn't that exciting until we actually get some way to defend ourselves," Lucas said swinging a stick around to hit whatever might jump out of the next bush.

"But I have magic, see?" Sy said before making a little blue fireball midair that she shaped into a heart that Sy made float over and rest where Lucas's heart would be.

"It is a nice trick but I know for a fact that some creatures are anti-magi's and in that case a sword would work better then magic," Lucas said brushing the heart flame away from him because it started to burn a bit.

They proceeded to continue through the forest with Sy scaring off most of the life in the forest with her constant use of fire to give them light in the more shaded areas of the forest. As they advanced eventually Lucas noticed that there was an increasing amount of dead plant life as they moved on, this death seemed to spread further the further they got, or the closer they got.

"What do you think did this?" Lucas asked while they pressed on, Sy right behind him.

"I don't know," Sy said clamping a little to Lucas' shoulder, "But it really scares me," She said weakly.

"Don't worry, your magic will protect us, right?" Lucas said trying to cheer her up.

"But what if it's an anti-magi?" With that Lucas stopped and turned to be face-to-face with her

"Then I'll grab it and you run," Lucas said hoping to lower anxiety.

"O-okay," Sy says before they continue down the path of destruction till they reach a clearing, a simple spot of land completely devoid of life. In the middle of this field, two iron gauntlets with a unidentifiable symbol implanted upon the palm of it's hands.

"Cool," Lucas says before picking up and putting the gauntlets on.

"Why did you put those on Lucas?" Sy questioned.

"Well, they're gauntlets in the middle of a field of death. Maybe they're some sort of magic weapon," Lucas said before they quickly contracted, becoming form fitting to Lucas' hands. "What the hell!" Lucas yelled as he flailed his arms about attempting to shake them off. "Get this crap ooooffff!"

As he freaked out Sy began to notice some people on the other side of the field, and saw them coming closer. "I-I think we should get going Lucas."

"What? Holy crap!" Lucas said noticing the people advancing, "We're leaving now," Lucas yelled before running with Sy.

After some time the two managed to return to what they thought was their homes, but instead changed to be a playground of the dead. While the two were off strange creatures were drawn to their once home and lay siege to it. These creatures ranged in shape, size, nature, but there was one thing in common. They seemed to thirst for blood.

"L-luc-cas, what's happening?" Sy said meekly.

"I, don't, know." Lucas said before a reaper creature turned to face Lucas.

"_Fooor the, cause"_ A voice echoed out before the reaper slashed his scythe forward, causing a ripple of dark energy to launch out towards Lucas' face. A mage would usually be able to now what kind of spell it was but to Lucas it was something that he could block. Luckly to him Sy knew magic and knew that it launched something similar to a blinding spell but somehow different. Working on quick reactions Sy cast a spell on Lucas herself, the second the first one hit. This resulted in a mixing of the two spells canceling them both out.

"What the heck was that?" Lucas questioned, not noticing his physical fault.

"Erm, that was a blinding spell."

"Good thing you blocked it huh?"

"Partially."

"What do you mean, partially?"

"Well I guess I stopped the blinding."

"That you did."

"But, the spell it, um, left your uh, eyes black."

"Well," Lucas said holding his hand in front of him, "Crap," He also said before the reaper, appearing angrier for some unknown reason. The reaper shrouded it's scythe in a different energy and dashed over to Lucas, intending on doing more then blind. Without knowing Blade made two blades appear, one out of each gauntlet, and managed to stab the reaper in what existed of it's skull, breaking the lower left corner of the face and killing the reaper. Filled with the strange will to repeat his last action he proceded to go to whatever he saw, slaying eventually all the monsters but with one issue, he returned too late and everything and one was already destroyed. Looking down Lucas saw the face of the first reaper and picked it up, a memento of this event, "We're leaving."

"Wait, why?" Sy responded, still not over the thought of what happened.

"Nothing here is left, the only thing we can do is live on our lives and if we stay here someone might want to remove of the last two of this town. We don't even know why they hit us in the first place so I say it's best to leave now."

"O-okay Lucas."

"Hey Sy"

"Yes?"

"Call me Blade for now, please."

"Okay?"

-Transition-

After thinking of these events Sy decided on what to say, "There isn't really much to know of him."

"Alright then," Natalie said before noticing a large cloud of smoke in the distance, "Can I not leave them alone for this long?" She said before running towards the forest.

"W-wait for me."


End file.
